powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Challenges
Challenges is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. This is the second of the four-episode Arrowhead arc, which includes Tommy's long lost brother, David Trueheart. Synopsis As Tommy continues to spend time with his brother David and Sam Trueheart, the Machine Empire sends down Punch-A-Bunch to put the Zeo Rangers down for the count. Plot Tommy asks the mysterious person who he is, but the latter refuses to speak to him. Just then, Sam Trueheart appears just when the mysterious person disappears, making Tommy more confused than ever. Sam tells Tommy that he has to prove himself in order to find out the secret of both the mysterious person and his arrowhead, taking him on a vision quest. Sam has a falcon act as Tommy’s guide, but tells him not to be surprised if he has more questions before vanishing again. While on vision quest, Tommy continues to see the mysterious person, but is unable to get close to him. At the Youth Center, Ernie decided to open boxing lessons for people that are interested, and Adam takes interest as it could help him develop his own martial arts style. While Bulk and Skull take interest as well, it turns out Lieutenant Stone has opened the lessons himself, and gives the two a big guy to spar with. Adam gets the hang of it, but Bulk and Skull get caught in their jump ropes. Meanwhile, Prince Sprocket practices boxing himself against some Cogs, and reveals to his parents that he has a monster that cold knock out the Rangers. As Adam walks back home, Prince Sprocket lures him into the construction site where Punch-A-Bunch attacks him. Adam morphs and manages to spare with Punch-A-Bunch with what he learned from Stone, but just as he calls for help, he glows green. The others are called by Zordon to help Adam, but as they fight against the Cogs, Klank and Orbus grow Punch-A-Bunch. The Rangers are forced to call Tommy away from his vision quest, and he summons the Red Battlezord to face off against Punch-A-Bunch, only for the latter to use dirty tricks against the Zord and send Tommy flying out the Zord. However, Punch-A-Bunch broke his glove on the last attack, and teleports back for repairs. Prince Sprocket demands a rematch, revealing he turned Adam into a trophy and says that if they could defeat Punch-A-Bunch, the Green Ranger will be brought back to normal. However, if they lose, Prince Sprocket will have all five as his trophies, giving them 30 minutes to prepare. At the Power Chamber, Zordon believes that the spell Prince Sprocket used on Adam is connected to Punch-A-Bunch, and the only way to free him is to play by the Princes rules. Billy tells Tommy that he was studying the recent fight, and is worried that his concentration levels are a little unstable. While Punch-A-Bunch gets repaired, Queen Machina gives Prince Sprocket some reassurance as the latter outfits the monster with spiked gloves. Seeing Punch-A-Bunch in a makeshift ring, Tommy teleports in the Red Battlezord with the knowledge he must focus. At first, the two seem evenly matched, but Punch-A-Bunch once again cheats by freezing the cockpits windows, and its revealed that the ring is electrified. When the Red Battlezord gets cornered, the Rangers teleport to stop Prince Sprocket from cheating. Kat destroys the device controlling the ring, allowing Tommy to get his second wind and knock Punch-A-Bunch around. After landing the final blow against Punch-A-Bunch, Prince Sprocket is forced to give Adam back, restoring him to his normal size. With the battle over, Tommy returns to his vision quest, but gets caught in the middle of a rockslide. He sees the mysterious person hanging on a ledge, and manages to pull him up, only to see the falcon to fly away. However, the mysterious person reveals that Tommy’s vision quest is over as the falcon spirit led him the way, and shows him his other half of the arrowhead. With the revelation that they each have been given their halves in the same way, the mysterious person reveals himself to be David Trueheart, Tommy’s brother. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Frank Salsedo as Sam Trueheart *Erik Frank as David Trueheart *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Punch-A-Bunch (voice) Notes *First original footage appearance of Prince Sprocket. ]] Errors *Punch-A-Bunch is shown lying on the ground when Orbus enlarges him, but the Rangers hadn't taken him down yet. Song *Big Bang (Instrumental) *We Need A Hero (Instrumental) See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Zeo Category:Episode